muse
by Noctiluna
Summary: Be my insperation. daisukekrad yaoi. if you dont like dont read. rated for later chapters
1. Ch1

**Warnings: yaoi (male/male), language, and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my laptop they currently inhabit.**

MUSE

Panting, Daisuke arrived in the clearing in which he and Krad had agreed to meet. He was a few minutes early, but that was unavoidable as his mom had been expecting the groceries sooner. She was planning a celebration for Dark's latest successful acquisition. His dad had warned him to leave unless he wanted to be dragged into helping with the setup. Years of training had h in a couch and ready to flee at the sound of the softest footsteps next to Dark's.

Turning I smile "Krad you made it here ok?" "Yes" is his only reply before his mouth is against mine and we are pressed close. For now all we have are stolen moments but soon…

Well actually I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe I should start with how we all have our own bodies and how Krad and I became an item. I still can't help grinning when I think about how Dark would react if he ever found out.

Well the night Krad and Dark got their own bodies was the one and only time a Hikari artwork did not act as mom said it would. It was a small silver ring and Dark was holding one side and Krad was holding the other. Since it was small this means that they were standing inches away from each other. This was a VERY BAD THING. Dark and Krad got it into their heads that the other would let go if physical violence was added into the equation. Well the ring split and in a blinding light Satoshi and I fall out of our counterparts. So of course the first thing I say is "fancy meeting you here."

DAIKRADAIKRADIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADA

Once we arrive home (after the hysterics and fainting) we determine that: 1. we are still connected (Dark and I can still speak telepathically) is permanent (little known side effect of breaking the ring) and 3. apparently Satoshi and I have gained the same lifespan as Dark and Krad because we shared some of our mortality with them giving them bodies (I suppose that life can't just be given for nothing).

So upon hearing this news I do what any self-respecting person would; I faint. Now this may sound a little extreme but think about it. I have just been told in the space of five minutes that I will always have Dark in my head and I will always outlive anyone besides Dark, Krad, and Satoshi that I ever meet. My response was perfectly normal.

DAIKRADAIKRADIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADA

Once I had determined that I was not in some twisted dream I promptly began to yell at mom, demanding to know why she had not warned ether Dark or I so we could be careful not to break it. "You know how clumsy Dark can be when Krad gets involved" "Hey!!" "and how hard it is to get by without Krad appearing! Some warning would have been lovely."

Once I had calmed down enough to listen to what mom was saying she explained that it was not listed because nobody had broken the ring (obviously). It was kind of expected though; the purpose of the ring was to bind two souls together. Mom decided that letting Krad stay at the house was the best choice. Satoshi couldn't keep him at his apartment because he didn't want his "dad" to know about the recent developments, not that I could blame him, and just the idea of Krad wandering the streets with no one to watch him sent ice down my spine, so Krad moved in to my bedroom.

Mom told us it would be Dark's and my job to keep him out of trouble, but of course Dark grinned and said that he had to practice steeling and that he would finally get to go on dates on his own so of course mom caved and said that I could watch Krad on my own.

DAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRAD

I was painting a portrait of With when Krad first decided to talk to me. "It seems to me that your mother likes Dark more than she does you." The comment surprised me and it took a moment before I could reply. "Well of course, she has been waiting a very long time to meet him; since she was just a child. It never occurred to me that it should be any other way, after all she only had me so she could meet Dark."

A weird smirk/grimace crossed his face as he shook his head and left the room.

Krad's POV

I had never considered Daisuke to be of any interest besides being Dark's tamer. He was of little consequence to me what happened to him in my quest for Dark, a tool of the phantom thief's nothing more. When we got our own bodies everything changed. He was suddenly there, separate from Dark and trained as a thief. He had the potential to be very dangerous and so I began to watch him.

Daisuke is a very quiet person, whether from his training or natural tendencies I don't know. He was often in his room painting or laying on his bed thinking or reading. It… intrigued… me that he was so opposite of Dark. He was not the typical Newa, he had no destructive ego, preformed no desperate acts to make him feel alive. And he painted; something no self-respecting Newa would be caught dead doing.

Often when I watched him I could feel the energy pouring off in waves. It was an intense focus that seemed to transport him to a world in which nothing but the painting existed. He was quickly becoming my new obsession. I wanted to know everything about him.

DAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRAD

Dai's POV

It seemed to me that, recently, everywhere I went Krad would be their also. Even when I went to the bathroom Krad would be waiting outside the door. It was kind of creepy but I didn't sense any malevolence or ill will so I did nothing to discourage the attention. And selfishly I wanted some attention that had nothing to do with Dark.

The only time that he ever interfered with what I was doing was when I was cooking. He would often hide the ingredients that he didn't want to eat and I would either have to find them or make something with the remaining ingredients.

Dark seemed to notice Krad's stalkerish ways about three weeks after they began and so he started to follow Krad around as he followed me so we ended up looking like a trail of ducks. This got really old really quick so one day I just left early in the morning before anyone woke up.

I headed out towards the forest by the cliffs and just walked around for a while until I felt calmer. A slight rustling in the trees above me made me look up and Krad descended without getting his wings caught even once. Before I had the chance to ask what he was doing he moved forward and kissed me. It was chaste only until he found a better angle and he drew me closer. I had never had someone kiss me like this and I was unable to stop the moans from escaping my throat. Almost as quick as it began it was over and Krad was airborne and gone once again.

I walked home in a daze and shut myself into my room to draw.

DAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRADAIKRAD

I spent days unable to think of anything other than Krad. My paintings became filled with Krad, with his coloration, his moods, his figure and I could do nothing to change the paths my mind traveled. I had become addicted to him and it was such a strange feeling. When I was little I had learned that I should never become attached to anything, because it could be taken from me at any time. I never had anything that I wasn't willing to lose, and it was terrifying that Krad was becoming to precious to lose. I never wanted anything as badly as I wanted him. It would probably have been easier if I even halfway understood the feelings he evoked in me but... anyways, I became somewhat obsessed with this being that made me feel like I was drowning in open air.

It became harder to be around not only Krad but Dark as well. I was afraid that he would read the truth of it in my eyes and try to stop this whatever-it-is Krad and I have immediately. And for the first time I was willing to fight for what I wanted.

Krad POV

Times spent idle in my new body were few and far between. I had spent too long trapped to remain in one place for any length of time. The one exception was when I was Dai watching. It was the one pastime that I could spend hours on and remain completely enthralled. That could be one of the reasons that Dark finally figured out that my intentions toward Daisuke, while not harmful, were not innocent.

The first time he put all the pieces together in his head Daisuke and I were out walking together. We arrived home and I was ambushed as soon as I entered through the door. Dark was trying to do serious damage and might have succeeded if not for Dai's interference. He walked up to Dark and punched him hard in the jaw. I had never seen this _fire_ in Daisuke before. He leaned in and said something to Dark then walked over to me and we turned and left the house leaving Dark stunned and staring after us

Dai POV

I had to threaten Dark with castration and various torture methods so that he would behave. I don't think that he expected the punch to the jaw either but, hey, I had to get him off my obsession. It could have been worse.


	2. Ch 2

Warnings and disclaimer in the first chapter.

Ch.2

I followed Daisuke out of the house and found myself watching the way he moved, like a predator, slinking and silent. I wondered what Daisuke said to prevent Dark from following him, hopefully something bloody. I wanted to scare Daisuke so I leaned close and whispered "you might find you want Dark's protection later," only to be bemused as he smirked and replied that "I don't need Dark's protection, he's nicer than I am."

POV

I can't believe he thinks I need protection. Then again, I haven't exactly made myself appear anything but harmless. I really think I will enjoy altering Krad's perception of me. "So Krad, tell me, why do you think I need protection?" I could see his eyes narrow from the corner of my eye as he answered. "Have you forgotten, little Niwa, that I am a predator?" "Of course not, but I am a very good predator myself," I replied with a grin.

POV

I find myself impressed by his nerve but I wonder how long it will hold. He is obviously looking to blow off steam, but I am not nice and he is not my Satoshi-sama. Then again, I am very willing to satisfy my curiosity with him, to see if he remains so much a part of my thoughts once it is over. He is not ugly, if slender as most Niwa are, and he is not weak. A challenge then.

POV

This will be fun. Not that I expected him to pay attention but… he's here. And I need that. Of course he _will_ have to work for his prize; otherwise I wouldn't have nearly as much fun. I'm grinning as I press myself up against him and whisper "if you want to play, you'll have to catch me." He smirks and asks why his catching me would change anything. I tell him "you could choose not to chase me, but then you won't get _this_ back," and I flee.

I twirl the cross I _borrowed _from Krad around my fingers as I lean against the tree that is my temporary hiding spot. I know that Krad will react to this even if I don't know why the cross is so important to him. I am past the point of caring that Krad is dangerous; I'm tired of pretending that I'm _not_. I hear a soft rustle in the tree tops next to me and I can't help but smile as I get ready to move. He isn't taking me seriously, not yet, but he will soon. As Krad gets closer I slide from the tree to the ground and move towards home. If I get home before Krad takes me seriously I am going to hide this thing and Krad will have to do a lot more than just catch me to get it back.

I am taking care to move quietly and as I slip down the alleys that lead through the center of town. Even though it would be faster to go over the roof tops I know that Krad is less likely to search for me on the ground. All he knows of my actions has been as the tamer of Dark and not necessarily what I would do if left to my own devices. I cannot help the smile that spreads over my face as I go still and watch Krad's shadow move over the ground in front of me. He may be good at catching Dark but he's had years of learning his moves and his style. I am not Dark, and Krad has about fifteen minutes to figure that out before I get home. Of course if I had to get into the house from the front door or the windows he would definitely catch me, but there is a tunnel leading to the basement that I can get through.

Hurry and catch me Krad.

POV

Finding and catching Daisuke is not quite as easy as I expected it to be. It was ten minutes into the chase before it occurred to me that, without Dark's influence, I knew nothing of Daisuke's method of hiding. I also didn't know whether he would move across the roofs or the ground and what frustrated me the most was that I had no idea what kind of route he would take to get home. With Dark I only had to look for the route with the most exposure. Not so with Daisuke. He could have taken the quickest way back, or the most covered, or he may even be hidden somewhere and only be moving every once in a while. It was frustrating. And exhilarating.

To find such a good chase in someone other than Dark was thrilling. Even his Satoshi-sama was unable to evade him for long. Krad increased his watchfulness as he moved over the roof tops. He would have to catch Daisuke before he reached his home as he was not so arrogant to assume he could prevent Daisuke from entering his own territory. No he would have to catch him quickly because the Niwa house was quickly approaching.

It was only a feeling that made him take a closer look between the two houses a mere block away from Daisuke's home. He caught the slightest flicker of movement and increased his speed to catch Daisuke before he could clear the house he was behind. He moved up from the dive right in front of Daisuke and slammed him back against the wall. He plucked the cross from Daisuke's fingers and kissed him. Krad had thoroughly enjoyed himself and figured that he ought to repay Dai for his kindness. He had no doubts now that the young tamer had not been moving to the best of his ability, not when Krad had been able to catch up in Daisuke's own city. "A most enjoyable chase." Krad said as he moved away from Daisuke's mouth.

He was not surprised as a wicked smile curved across Daisuke's swollen lips, "Oh yes, a _very, very_ enjoyable chase indeed." Krad considered for a moment and decided to give Daisuke what he wanted. Human's had a tendency to be the most open with the people they had sex with, and it had become obvious that he knew next to nothing about Daisuke's real self. Krad is a highly curious creature after all, and Daisuke is an enjoyable puzzle.

POV

Daisuke was immensely happy that Krad was able to tell that he had allowed Krad to catch him. This was his city and absolutely no one, not even Dark, could find him when he really put effort into remaining hidden, and Dark was connected to him. He was almost as happy about the kiss. If Krad was going to be this much fun to be around, he may have to mention to his mother that she had a lot to catch up on with Dark. It would keep Dark out of his hair, and it would hopefully prevent Daisuke from having to carry out one of his threats. Plus there was the added bonus of being able to move around as he wanted without anyone keeping tabs on him.

When Krad pulled away from the kiss Daisuke knew that Krad would give him what he wanted. It was written all over his face, and Daisuke was the type to take advantage of any opportunity that offered itself to him. Daisuke slid up against Krad as he moved out from between him and the wall "You should come up to my room. Dark and Mom will be occupied and I doubt we'll have anyone bother us. Unless of course you think Satoshi would like a show, and then we could go there and be sure no one would bother us." I watched Krad's eyes narrow "I doubt that my Satoshi-sama would appreciate your kind offer. Your room is the best choice."

When we got home I smiled brightly at Krad, pulled my 'naive child' face on, and went inside. My dad saw me and tried to talk to me, but after only a few minutes mom pulled him back into the festivities. I was able to slip into my room without any more distractions and I smiled when I saw Krad looming impatiently by the window. Laughing softly, I locked the door and began to strip, and I watched Krad's eyes darken.

Author: hey look! A post.


End file.
